SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The purpose of this application is to obtain funding for five years to support research training of 27 students (sophomores through seniors) in the EDUCATE Scholars Program at UMBC. The program aims to annually recruit, train and retain undergraduate sophomores from groups underrepresented in nine STEM majors (Biology, Biochemistry, Chemistry, Bioinformatics, Chemical Engineering, Computer Engineering, Computer Science, Mathematics, and Statistics). Participants are expected to pursue post-baccalaureate training experiences, with the ultimate goal of earning a PhD or MD/PhD. Through sustained research experiences with seasoned and experienced faculty, a vast array of mentoring and educational activities, and sequential skills development courses, EDUCATE is designed to provide an engaging and transformative experience that prepares selected students to thrive in STEM and successfully navigate the often treacherous transition to the next career stage in pursuit of a career in biomedical science. Participants will be selected through a holistic application process, specifically identifying students from diverse backgrounds who have demonstrated interest for careers in biomedical research and interest in research relating to drug/substance abuse and addiction. The program will utilize a cohort model, promoting close-knit, supportive community among scholars. The PI/PD, a tenured full professor, is experienced leading successful undergraduate diversity/education/research/training initiatives, maintains an active research group, and possess a strong record training and mentoring undergraduates. A multi-method evaluation study assessing both short-term and long-term outcomes will be conducted by a full-time research professor at UMBC.